Doctor's Appointment
by hacker of the nect generation
Summary: /"You, Sasuke Uchiha, have been diagnosed with sexual frustration for Doctor.Sakura Haruno. Prescription: rough, passionate, animalistic, all night sex with her." Hinata ended with a smile plastered across her face./ SasuSaku Slight NaruHina


Doctor's Appointment

_"You've been a very bad boy Sasuke-kun" Sakura whispered softly. She then began to lick the shell of his ear, heading downwards to his neck. He moaned as she mercilessly began sucking hard on his throat. She grinded her hips against his, causing the blood to rush from his heart to his member._

_Her hands snaked down his chest, pass his stomach to stop at the hem of his boxer shorts._

_"Want to know what happens to naughty boys,Sasuke-kun" She lifted the waistband of the boxers and thrust her hands in them._

_"They get punished!" she breathed as she grabbed his throbbing member, stroking it harshly. Her hand began stroking it viciously fast, while her small fingers squeezed the organ held roughly in her hand. As Sakura continued her ministrations, Sasuke could feel his release coiling in pit of his stomach._

_"Ah!" he moaned loudly as he felt himself about to reach his peek._

_Sakura abruptly stopped and brought her hands from underneath his boxer, eyes shining with mischeif. All the pleasure she had created in him subdued and he was now left with a painful arousal._

_"Sakura,...please" he murmured. She eyed him like a predator to prey and replied._

_"What was that Sasuke-kun, I didn't hear you." Sasuke stared up at the woman straddling him, clad in nothing but a red thong. He slightly glanced around the room and noticed her lab coat hanging from his king sized bed, his anbu mask and uniform haphazardly laid on the floor and the moonlight peaking through his window curtains, illuminating his bed. _

_"Please" his reached to the back of her ass,"please fuck me"_

_Sakura placed her lips to his fiercely kissing him. Her hands reach down to the hem of his underwear and slowly pulled them down from his waist. He hissed slightly when his arousal met the cool night air drifting inside the room. He glanced at Sakura and saw her tentatively staring at his member. She lowered her head slowly until she was an inch away and stopped._

_Sasuke clamped his eyes shut and began trembling with anticipation. Her rosy red lips sucking him dry, his hard member encased inside her hot mouth. His imagination almost run wild when he noticed she still hadn't moved. Her hands reached back and grabbed on of his own. She placed it flatly on her head and left it there. _

_Sasuke realizing her plan, fisted her hair between his fingers and slowly lowered her head. He closed his eyes and groaned when he felt the hotness of her mouth surrounding his member, her teeth slightly grazing the skin around it, her tongue sliding down the length-_

-Sasuke shot out of bed, sweat beading across his face, clenching the sheet around him. He abruptly closed his eyes as the sunlight beamed through the open window. He leaned back into the mattress of the bed and gave a sigh of frustration when he noticed arousal shooting up from the maroon sheet. He looked at the naked red haired woman laying next to him in anger. _She hadn't helped at all! _he thought sourly to himself. He took in his surroundings, clothes strewn all over the small apartment. He threw the covers off himself and nakedly walked around the apartment in search of his clothes.

Karin began to stir and slowly awoke from her sleep. She reached across the bed for her lover but felt nothing but the sheet beneath her. She glanced upwards and saw Sasuke half dressed and reaching for the bedroom door. She quickly shot out of bed and chased after him. When she had finally caught up to him he was already by the apartment door, turning the knob. She ran to him and reached for his free hand

"Where are you going baby?" She coed, seductively

"I'm leaving" he said, plainly while opening the door.

"Bu-bu-but why! We had a great time last night. We made love!" she insisted desperately.

"Last night meant nothing to me" He replied,slightly angry. Sasuke shook his hand out of her grasp and stepped out of the apartment room.

"Wait! I'm pregnant!" she yelled

"Karin, if I believed every girl that I slept with was pregnant I'd have an Uchiha army. You can't conceive. You have sex with any man who is remotely attracted to you. You've had so much sex that your cervix has been permanently damaged."

Karin visibly paled. "Ho-how do you know!"

"All of Konoha knows. Remember your little encounter with the elder. When you slept with him and claimed you were pregnant afterwards so he'd have to marry you. Remember when you went for the sonogram of the baby the nurse said there was no baby and that it was impossible for you to conceive because of your damaged cervix." Sasuke stated, irritated.

"Bu-bu-bu"

"That same nurse wanted me in her pants, so I told her to give a secret of a patient to the press and I'd sleep with her. The stupid whore actually did and lost her job. That patient's information she gave away, was _**yours.**_" Sasuke finished leaving in a puff of smoke.

Karin dropped to the floor in her doorway and burst out in tears.

(Scene Change)

"So you've still been having those dreams, Teme." Naruto asked walking through a busy Konoha street with Sasuke in toe.

"Hn" Sasuke replied.

"What was that Sasuke, I'm sorry but I don't speak ass-hole" said Naruto.

"Yes!" Sasuke grunted "And no matter how much sex I have with other women, I can't get her out of my mind" he finished while following Naruto to into a local market.

"Well, I don't know what to do other than just have sex with the girl in your dreams" Naruto stated.

"It's not that easy Dobe. She hates me" Sasuke replied depressingly, examining a tomato before placing it into Naruto's cart.

Naruto walked down the aisle which held the sigh 'starches' above it.

"Maybe I could help you more if you gave me the chick's name."

"No!" Sasuke objected "You'd just go tell her or blackmail me"

"First thing I would not tell her or blackmail you-" Sasuke stared knowingly at Naruto "-Ok fine I _might_ blackmail you. Second thing, no women in Konoha hates you. They forgave you the second you came strutting back in here with your man-whore-self." Naruto stated before placing a months worth of ramen in his cart.

"I'm not a man-whore! I'm just doing this so I can go a night without having to take 3 cold showers or get off to her picture in the bathroom!" Sasuke whispered to Naruto when he saw a mother walking with two toddlers next to her.

"Using women for your own pleasure, yep that's the definition of a man-whore." Naruto said.

"Who cares, there the ones willing to give it up so easily" Sasuke placed a six pack of beer in the cart.

"Good point, and as I was saying and thirdly why don't you just go and talk to her"

Sasuke pondered on Naruto's words and decided he needed to pay the pink haired doctor a visit.

"Hn"  
><strong>(Scene Change)<strong>

Sakura tiredly stepped into her office. Having just come from the surgery room she removed the blood stained gloves from her hand and threw them into the trash bin. She lazily plopped into her chair and eyed the clock hung on the wall.

_11:30_

It was time for her lunch. She rose from her chair and rinsed her hands in the small sink in the corner of the room. She grabbed her purse which lay on the floor and stepped to her office door. Her hand reached for the knob, when she heard knock from the other side of the door. She silently pondered who it might've been before opening the door. She came face to face with the last surviving Uchiha.

"Sasuke, what are you doing here?" she asked increduosly.

Sasuke ignored her question and asked one of his own.

"Can I come in?"

Sakura could feel her chest clench and twist. She couldn't handle him right now, it was too painful. She was about to deny him entry when she noticed him come enter her office, glanced around, examinig the 4 white walls.

"So..." Sakura said, trying to start up a conversation.

"Hn"

Sakura stared at Sasuke while he looked down to the tiled floor. She could feel the awkward silence and the thick tension in the room.

"Look Sasuke, I'm on my lunch break and I'm rea-"

"Do you want to have lunch with me?" Sasuke asked, cutting her off, staring her directly in the eye.

Sakura felt her chest tighten again and she turned away. She couldn't do this, she couldn't open herself up to him again. She knew where It would lead.

"I'm sorry Sasuke" she lied, smiling "but I have a lunch date with Ino today and you know how much she likes to girl talk" She tried her best not to look at him, as she waited for his response.

"Oh" Sasuke's bangs covered the disappointment in his eyes. He quickly regarded Sakura softly-

"Forget I ever asked"

- and left in a puff of smoke.

Sakura breathed a sigh of relief as she felt Sasuke's chakra leave the vicinity of the hospital. For a brief moment she had the urge to say yes. But she knew she couldn't , if she wanted to protect herself, she had to protect her heart.

_"Sakura-chan, he's back, Sasuke's back!"_

_That's how she had found out he had returned. From Naruto. No less than 2 minutes after Naruto's outburst. Tsunade came bursting through the hospital doors, with 2 anbu black ops in toe, followed by 4 men carrying Sasuke Uchiha on a stretcher. She watched as, just before the stretcher turned to go down the corridor, Sasuke lifted his head and looked straight at her._

_It had been 3 months since he came back, he was out of the hospital in 2 weeks. She had resolved to hate him and completely ignored him. She made sure she was never assigned as his doctor for his check-ups, made sure she never went to Team 7s dinner dates unless she __**knew **__he wasn't going to be there, made sure she never trained when he trained and made sure she and Sasuke never went on missions together. She had not seen Sasuke Uchiha since he had returned._

_Her plan had become like routine and was flawlessly successful until she had returned from a mission, completely exhausted. She had given her report and was heading home when she felt __**his**__ chakra racing her way. She broke into a run down Konoha in search of her apartment building._

_She ran, chakra drained through the rain, feeling as though the devil himself was at her heels. She could feel him getting closer and closer. She saw her apartment in her sights and was about to make a rooftop leap when she lost her footing and fell flat on her face._

_She scrambled on the floor trying to gather things as quickly as possible, rain pounding around her. She saw her hand bag a few inches away from her and was about to grab it when she felt Sasuke's oppressing chakra right in front of her. She saw his anbu boots square in front her bag and his pale hand reach down and grabbed it. His pale hand reached down in front her face,offering her help up. She took his hand in hers and felt herself being gently lifted off the ground._

_Sasuke stared at her his eyes nervously searching hers for some sort of reassurance to what he was going to say._

_"Sakura" He said softly_

_"Sakura, I-I-I'm so sorry" he stammered before quickly embracing her into a warm hug. She could feel his warmth encasing her, despite his wet attire. Sakura nervously returned the action and the 2 stood in the middle of Konoha street together._

_"I'm so sorry Sakura"_

_And just like that, all the hatred she had created had vanished and she fell for him. Hard .  
><em>(Scene Change)_  
><em>

Sasuke sat in the Ichiraku Ramen stand depressingly, talking with his best-friend.

"So you asked her out and she said no?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke sighed sadly in his sit and Naruto burst out laughing.

"I can't believe it! Sasuke Uchiha, has been rejected"

"Shut up, Dobe!" Sasuke yelled, angrily.

"You know what could help" Naruto inquired.

Sasuke stared at Naruto dubiously at him, waiting for his response.

"Therapy!" Sasuke gave a disapproving look and put his head back on the table.

"Seriously, Hinata is a licensed therapist and is amazing. People come from all over to see her"

Sasuke still didn't agree.

"C'mon, what could go wrong."

"Fine, if it gets you to shut up"

The two began eating in silence when Shikamaru stepped into the ramen restaurant, depressingly sitting next to Sasuke. He ordered a beef ramen and sadly rested his head on the counter.

"What's wrong, Shikamaru?" Naruto asked, curiously.

"Nothing really, I just miss Ino" the jounin replied.

This time Sasuke was the one curious.

"What's the problem, she's just at lunch with Sakura" he said, looking at Shikamaru.

"What are you talking about, Ino's away from Konoha on a 3 week solo-mission"

_(Scene Change)_

"So..." Hinata started "We've talked about your situation for over an hour and believe I have the solution for your-" Hinata coughed lightly "-problem"

Sasuke stared at his therapist, patiently waiting for her analysis.

"You have been having countless dreams about _her_ and even though you have had sexual encounters with other women, these dreams still occur, correct?"

"Yes" Sasuke answered straightly. He held great respect for therapist and doctor nin, mainly because his mother was one of them.

"And we've also established that this is because of your strong feelings towards her, correct?" Hinata asked again.

"Yes" Sasuke said, somewhat reluctant.

"Ok"Hinata started.

"You, Sasuke Uchiha, have been diagnosed with sexual frustration over Haruno. My prescription is rough, passionate, animalistic, all night sex with her" Hinata ended with a wide smile plastered across her face.

And just then, Sasuke erupted "_**WHAT!**_"

(Scene Change)

Sakura locked the door to her apartment behind her as she lazily reached for the light switch. Her apartment slowly came to life as the fluorescent bulbs were flashed on. She lazily stepped into the kitchen, opening the fridge in search of her late night delicacy, chocolate ice-cream.

She decided against when she remembered an anbu team would be returning to Konoha from an S-classed mission, which meant she needed her sleep. She switched the light back off and walked through her dark apartment, heading to her bedroom. She felt around the walls and and grabbed the knob of her oak stained bedroom door.

She turned it slowly and entered her bedroom. She saw the moonlight flashing through her windows, shining on her queen sized bed.

She swayed her handbag lightly before tossing it into a corner of the room. She steadily took lazy steps to her bed but abruptly stopped when she felt a chakra inside the room. She panicked slightly feeling the dark aura inside the room.

In the next second Sakura was roughly placed up against a wall, her body being sandwiched between the wall and her intruder. She felt her back pressed, roughly against a hard chest._ Male_ she thought dreadfully. She struggled and tried to escape his hold but the man behind her easily overpowered her. She focused the little chakra she had left and pulsed it through her fingers.

If she could just get off the wall, she could punch her assailant miles away.

"_**Sakura, relax**_"

She recognized the voice almost immediately.

"Sas-Sas-Sasuke, what are you doing?" stammered Sakura. But she got no reply, as the Uchiha just remained silent.

"Sas-Sasuke wha-"

"Why do you call me that Sakura" she heard his voice rasp out.

"Call you what Sasuke! Your name!" she shouted back angrily

Sasuke stepped closer to her.

"You didn't used to call me that before I-" Sasuke quickly stopped when he realized what he was going to say. Sasuke stepped back and sat on the bed and gave a heavy sigh. Sasuke looked at her intimidatingly.

"By the way Sakura, how was your lunch with Ino" Sasuke inquired sarcastically "I mean how fun could lunch be having a girl talk with someone seventeen thousand miles away"

Sakura felt like a deer caught in headlights. She had made up the excuse on the spot and had forgotten Ino was on a solo-mission. And now he knew. He had probably realized by now she was avoiding him. Sakura looked into Sasuke's eyes and saw the hurt he was feeling. She hadn't meant to hurt him, she was just trying to protect herself.

Sasuke broke the silence.

"I know you ha-hate me Sakura and you probably wished I was dead. All I'm trying to do here, is be a good teammate and a good friend, but I understand if you can't forgive me" Sasuke said plopping down on his back onto the bed.

Sakura sat quietly on the bed next to Sasuke "I-I-I don't hate you Sasuke" Sasuke rose from his lying position to stare at Sakura in the eye.

"When you came back, I wanted to- I was determined to hate you but" Sasuke began to lean into Sakura placing his hands on either side of her.

"I-I coul-" Sakura didn't get to finish when Sasuke crashed his lips onto hers in a passionate kiss. His hand slowly reached up to her neck, angling her head to deepen the kiss. Sakura placed her hands on his chest and fisted his shirt between her fingers. Sasuke's unoccupied hand began slowly began rubbing her outer thighs gently.

Realization dawned on Sakura and she quickly broke the kiss and jumped to her feet.

"Sasuke, we can't do this" Sakura said, nervously.

Sasuke slowly got up from his seat and slowly approached Sakura. He watched as every stepped he took forward she took one back. He smirked when he noticed the wall white wall behind her. Sakura cautiously stepped back with every step he took until her back hit the wall of her room.

_Shit!_

The next thing she knew Sasuke was directly in front of her his hands on either side of her head and his bodly pressing to hers.

"Sakura, do you know I have dreams about me and you?" Sasuke breathed out.

"Dreams of you being with me. I dream about kissing you, feeling you, touching you, fucking you" Sakura gasped and looked directly into his eyes. She saw it, his eyes glazed over in lust. She reached her hands out and pushed him off her.

"Sasuke we shouldn't do t-"

Sasuke pressed her back onto the wall, kissing her fiercely. He used her surprised stated to slip his tongue into her mouth, tasting her hot cavern. Sakura reluctantly moaned as she felt his tongue exploring her mouth. Sasuke brought his hand to her thigh and wrapped it around his waist. Sasuke used his other hand to trail up her back, gripping her lab coat and throwing it of her shoulders.

Sasuke broke their kiss and began licking across her jaw and down her neck. He smirked before sucking on the pulse of her neck, mercilessly leaving red marks along her throat.

"Sasuke!" Sakura moaned as she felt him suck on her lower neck where her shoulder and neck met. Sakura's hands reached to the hem of his shirt and she quickly lifted it over his shoulders. Sasuke smirked as he felt her fingers stretched across her abdomen. Sasuke getting impatient reach for Sakura's shirt and ripped it open. He saw her lacy red bra restraining her breasts and immediately felt his member swelling. His hand reach to the back of the device and with one clip her perky breast flew open the red bra falling to the floor along with her black shirt.

Sasuke hungrily attack her left nipple, sucking it harshly. Sakura moaned as the pleasure surged through her body, she could feel her core getting wetter and wetter with anticipation.

Sasuke lifted Sakura completely of the ground and carried her to the bed and gently rested her on the soft mattress. Sasuke brought his lips up to hers and passionately kissed, while his hands rubbed her breast.

"Sasuke-kun!"

Sasuke's right hand reached to the zip of her skirt, quickly pulling down, leaving Sakura in nothing but her red underwear. Sasuke lips attacked her breast again, this time biting the soft flesh on her chest. Sakura hands reach to the hem of Sasuke's pants and unzipped it, shedding him from his garment. She hurriedly kicked it off with her feet when Sasuke hands reached between her thighs. She blushed heavily when she felt his hand poking at her soaked panties.

He slowly pulled them down her creamy thighs, while his mouth sucked on the nipple of her left breast.

"Ahhh!" She moaned when she felt the cool air hit her entrance. Sasuke looked in her eye and an understanding past between the two. He thrust two fingers into her soaked vagina feeling her tight walls squeeze around his digits. He pushed into her faster and harder adding another finger and another. Her eyes rolled to the back of her head, her toes curled, she gripped the satin sheet and came onto his inserted fingers.

Sasuke smirked and brought his hands up to his mouth and licked the juices clean of his fingers. She tasted amazing.

She watched as he slowly lowered his head and started kissing her stomach increasing the anticipation. Slowly his kisses leading lower and lower down her body until he met the entrance of her core. He could feel himself growing with anticipation he wanted to taste her very essence again; everything was sweet and delicious about her. He pushed her legs apart, making her open wide for him, and plunged his tongue into her vagina.

He moved his tongue up, down and all around the inside her core. He sucked on the flesh of her vagina and lapped the juices she spewed when she came.

"SASUKE!" Sakura screamed as she came for the second time that night.

Sasuke brought his head back up to stare at Sakura. Her hands reach to the hem of his boxers, sliding them down his legs. His member sprung free and Sakura gasped as she noticed the organ turning slightly purpled from the amount of sperm it contained. Sasuke slowly brought his head down to kiss her lightly.

"Sakura, I need you" he pleaded, softly

"I've never done this before Sasuke" she said,slightly embarrassed

"Don't worry,I love you" he said reassuringly.

"I love you too"

He positioned himself at her entrance and waited for her to give him a sign. She slowly nodded her head and waited for the pain of her barrier being broken.

Sasuke thrust into to her hard and quick wanting to get her pain over with.

"Ahh!" Sakura slightly screamed in pain.

After a few seconds Sakura began to rock her hips into his, meaning she was comfortable with his length. He slowly eased himself back out and rammed back into her wet vagina her walls clamping around his hard member.

"Sakura" he moaned, as her walls clamp harder and harder around him with each thrust.

"Your so tight"

Sakura moaned harder and harder as Sasuke kept thrusting into her harder and deeper with each thrust, his member scraping her walls causing the pleasure to coarse through her entire body. She felt her arousal growing in the pit of her stomach and wrapped her legs around Sasuke's waist pushing him deeper into her body.

Sasuke felt her walls clamp around his member so hard he couldn't move. He felt her hot liquids released all over his member. He thrust into her again and again until his could feel his release coming too. He pumped faster and faster into her until he spewed his hot seed into her wet core. He collapsed on top before easing out of her vagina and rolling over next to her. He turned and smiled at her and saw her smile back.

His hand reached for her ass and tentatively squeezed it before saying

"_**I'm not done with you yet"**_

He went a little overboard, he'll admit that. They had gone 4 more rounds until Sakura became passed out with exhaustion. So he'll admit he went a little overboard. However overall he still got the woman of his dreams(literally) he loved her and she loved him. What more could he ask for.

He felt Sakura stir next to him so he held her tighter in his arms and decided to get some rest, knowing tomorrow would be full of more _fun._

_3 years later_

_"I now pronounce you Mr. and Mrs. Sasuke Uchiha,you may kiss the bride.  
><em>

The EnD


End file.
